Let's Play House - Part Two
by DarthIllogical
Summary: A companion to the one-shot "Let's Play House". In which Suga and Miya are diabolical, and Daichi is 100% clueless. Please review!


A/N: Oi guys! I got a request for a second part/chapter to Let's Play House! (I suggest you read it first but I guess you don't have to... some parts may be confusing though! Link to part one HERE) I was debating whether to do it for a while because I had absolutely no ideas (rip me) but then I realized I had actually gotten a _story request_ and was freaking out! I can't ignore that, so... here it is! Miya is diabolical. So diabolical. (And Suga too). Enjoy and don't barf! :)

Daichi and Suga have been dating for a week and three days now.

They've announced their status to the supportive team (Apparently Noya had been placing bets on that and had earned quite a bit of money, which Daichi was not happy about), held hands, and hung out a lot.

But nothing more.

Perhaps it was that Daichi and Suga were still pretty shy about that stuff (neither of them had even been in a relationship before), but their first kiss back at Daichi's house had stayed their first and only one.

They'd gotten pretty close to their second kiss a few days ago- The two of them were at Suga's house, sitting on the bed. Daichi had said something funny and they were both laughing, and Suga had started to lean in and Daichi too and then suddenly Suga's mom had bustled in carrying two lemonades and had burst out laughing to find her son about to lock lips with his very best friend.

As the two had red-facedly scrambled apart, sh'd set down the glasses on Suga's desk and told them to keep on going and grinningly walked out the door and shut it behind her. As much as Suga wanted to kiss Daichi again, the moment had been pretty much ruined and now both were too shy to try and kiss again.

The two were now walking down the sidewalk to Daichi's house after practice, hand in hand. Suga loved holding hands with Daichi, and how they were so close together. Neither of them minded the rough callouses on their hands from the years of volleyball, it just made everything more real, proof that Daichi was here and was his.

Today Daichi and Suga took a little longer to get home, and as a result Daichi's little sister, Miya, was there before them.

"Onii-chan!" She giggles as they walk through the door. "Suga-nii-chan!"

Suga gives her a wink. Even though Miya is only six, Suga's kinda indebted to her, because she was the one who basically brought Suga and Daichi together. Long story short, she had forced them to play House with her as the Baby, Suga as the Mom, and Daichi as the Dad... then made Mommy and Daddy kiss on the lips. So, if there was anyone Suga was thankful for, it was Miya.

"Suga, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Can you watch Miya for awhile?" Suga nods, and Daichi squeezes his hand before he walks up the stairs to the bathroom. Miya starts to chatter about some anime she watched recently about some hot dudes name Victor and Otabek (Suga's only half listening, nodding as Miya goes along), when he gets an idea. It's sorta devilish... but it may work.

"Miya?" Suga intervenes gently, cutting Miya off as she rants about somebody named Otayuri. "Did Daichi tell you we're daing?"

"Yeah!" The six-year-old bounces up and down enthusiastically. "You guys hold hands all the time too!"

Suga takes a deep breath, still unsure if he should be doing this. "Could you make him kiss me?"

Miya's eyes widen. "Wait-I-I," Suga hurriedly stutters, but Miya breaks him off by shouting "Yes! Yes! Yes! You and Oni-" Suga claps a hand over her mouth. "But shhh, Miya. This is gonna be our little secret, okay?" Miya grins at him, nodding, and gives an exaggerated wink. "Okay!"

Suga hears Daichi coming downstairs, so he quickly winks back and asks Miya about Otabek Something-or-the-other, to which he gets some random response about tigers and teddy bears dating and motorcycle rides.

"Ah, welcome back," Suga greets Daichi as he appears at the bottom of the stairs. Suga prays to every god he's ever learned about (Poseidon, Horus, and Frey included), that Mia can do her job without clueing Daichi in about his involvement.

"Onii-chan! You and Suga-nii-chan are dating, right?" Miya launches into her act right away. Before Daichi can answer, Miya continues, "Are you gonna get married and have babies?"

Daichi immediately flushed bright red. He glances over to Suga, who tries to hid a giggle behind his hands. Dang, Miya was good. "Y-yeah," Daichi mumbles.

"Yay! I'm gonna be an aunt!" Miya cheers, then tilts her head to the side quizzically. "Wait-how?"

Now it's Suga's turn to blush, although he's pretty sure it's not humanly possible to be a more crimson shade than his boyfriend is right now. "Ummm... why don't you ask your Mom?"

Daichi's little sister gives Suga and incredulous look. "Do you really want me to ask Mommy how boys have babies? Because Mommy isn't a boy because-"

"I'll tell you later, okay Miya?!" Daichi interrupts quickly.

"Fine." Miya stick out her tongue, but thankfully drops the matter. "Can you play with me then?"

"Miya... I told you this morning that Suga and I have essays due tomorrow, sorry," Daichi answers, and Suga finds himself cursing his math teacher. What type of teacher makes their high school students write whole essays on the Pythagorean Theorem anyway? Making the two boys play with her again had obviously been Miya's plan, because she immediately starts pleading with Daichi. Suga wants to support her, but he doesn't want to seems too eager, given with what happening last time. He starts to think all hope of getting Miya to make him and Daichi kiss is lost, until he sees the gleam Miya suddenly get in her eye.

"Meanies! Can you at least help me get my new doll? Mommy put her in my closet on the shelf but I can't reach her!"

Daichi sighs. "Okay."

Miya leads the way to her room, which Suga hasn't been inside until now. It's what he would have expected from Miya- mostly pink, with a collection of unicorn plushies and a bookcase of mangas ranging from Naruto to even a few BL titles Suga recognizes. Her closet is at the end of the room, around the average size and just barely big enough to classify as a walk-in.

Suga enters and looks around the small space, but he sees no trace of a doll. "Miya? I can't find her."

"Onii-chan, help Suga-nii-chan!" She's on the top shelf," Miya orders.

Oh.

Oh crap.

That's what Miya's trying to do.

Daichi hesitantly enter the closet, and proceeds to help Suga. "Miya, I don't see her either," Daichi says after he searches for a bit as well. But the only response that Miya gives is the closet door slowly sliding shut. Then the click of a lock (A/N: Ps this is an AU where doors lock from the outside... XD I'm sorry but I had to make it work) and the patter of Miya's feet as she runs away giggling.

There's a shocked silence as Suga and Daichi realize what just happened. The closet is dark and although it may be the perfect size for a six-year-old, it's pretty cramped with two almost full-grown teens.

Daichi mutters a swear and yells, "Miya! This is not funny! Let us out!", but the only response he gets is faint laughter.

"I don't think she's gonna let us out anytime soon," Suga sighs. He hears Daichi sliding to the ground so he does too, getting jabbed by multiple things on the way down before unceremoniously plopping down on his butt. They sit in awkward silence for a while.

Suga's knees are brushing against Daichi's and he's being jabbed by random things from all sides. Daichi's voice cuts through the silence. He's breathing sort of heavy and his voice is sort of high-pitched. "Suga, is there a flashlight on your side?"

Suga complies, feeling around for a light, but unable to find one. "No, I don't think so-"

A small noise escapes Daichi's lips. "Daichi?! Are you okay?!" Suga asks frantically. Had he done something?

"Y-yeah, I'm o-okay," Daichi mumbles, but he doesn't sound like it.

"No, you're not okay!" With loud clattering, Suga crawls around to squeeze into the space left between Daichi and the wall. He feels Daichi tremble.

"The dark," Daichi says after a while. "I don't like it." In the dark, he burrows his head into Suga's shoulder. Suga feels around for his boyfriend's hand, and grips it lightly.

Daichi returns the gesture by practically crushing Suga's hand in his, and basically melts into Suga's side. Using his thumb, the silvery-haired setter trances circles onto the back of Daichi's hand. His other hand comes up to stroke Daichi's hair, while softly murmuring, "Shhh. It's be okay."

After a while, Suga realizes that he'd better make a move now.

"Daichi." Suga takes a hand away from his boyfriend's hair. "Look at me."

"It's too dark to see you," Daichi replies, but Suga feel's his boyfriend's head turn up.

That's all he needs. Suga presses a kiss onto Daichi's lips, and another one, and another one, and Daichi kissing him back and ohmygod it's perfect...

.oOo.

"Yeah, the closet in the first bedroom to the right is the one that needs a light installed. Thank you very much!" Daichi's Mom points the electrician up the stairs. He enters the room and sets down his toolbox, eager to get home for dinner. Installing a light is easy, so he doesn't expect it to take very long. What the electrician doesn't expect is for two boys to come crashing out of the closet as soon as he unlocks it.

"Sorry!" The silvery-haired one practically screams, trying to stand but tripping over the black-haired one, who's red-facedly mumbling something about evil little sisters. As the two high-tail it out of the room, he gives them a weird look and then shakes his head. Ah, to be young again.

.oOo.

The next day, Suga and Daichi are closer than ever, occasionally sneaking a few kisses when nobody's watching.

Not until they get to their math class do Daichi and Suga remember that both of their incomplete essays are lost somewhere in Sawamura Miya's closet.

-End-

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please tell me anything that you liked or could be improved or just something random! Also, the Haikyuu! players should all get together and watch YOI for some inspiration XD Thanks so much for reading 3


End file.
